thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Casper Crey
Casper Crey is a District 6 omega tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner, and friend, is Senna Rosewood. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Casper will play the nice guy, talking up other tributes and really pointing out everything he loves about the Capitol. He will make jokes with Caser and try to be funny. *Alliance(s): Casper will ally with Senna, and Jasper and Pepper are they are also in the games. *Bloodbath Strategy: Casper will run for the nearest backapck, and maybe a knife, but he won't risk trying to snag a bow. He will meet up with his allies and try not to kill anyone. Rather he will try to injure them so they cannot attack him or his allies. *Games Strategy: Casper will stick close to his allies and try to help hunt and gather food. He will avoid fights and when he is forced to, he will try to injure them unless he absolutely has to kill them. In the end he would scarifice himself for Senna or Jasper or even Pepper. Skills: Casper is great with survival skills, he knows how to make fires, climb trees, identify edible plants, fish, set snares, etc. Casper is very fast when it comes to running and he has a good endurance. Casper si nimble and is good with acrobatics, he can easily leap from object to object. Weaknesses: Casper doesn't have much upperbody strength and is very weak when it comes to close combat. Casper hates killing as well, and also hates loosing friends. He will be crushed when an ally dies, and this will make him look weak towards sponsors. Fears: Casper fears loosig those closest to him, and will do anything to protect them. Weapons: Casper is best with a bow after years of hunting with one, but he could also set up snares to trap tributes before one of his allies finishes them off with a knife or something. Appearance: Casper has chocolate brown hair that falls just beyond his ears. He has warm blues eyes and is usually smiling. He has average skin, not pale, but not quite tan. He is slim as well. Personality: Casper has a kind heart, and cares deeply for other people. He has a strong sense of empathy within him, and really he would never hurt a fly. He doesn't like killing animals unless he absolutely needs to food, and thinks killing another human being is one of the worst things someone could do. Casper is talkative and funny, and is good at making friends. He's also quite optimistic, always looking to the bright side even when things are down. Only things like having a friend die could make him depressed. He looks up to his brother and ants Jasoer to think highly of him, and is cpsecretly crushed when Jasoer makes fun of him. While he appreciates his brother's protection, he also wants to be free of his overbearing rules and to prove he can fight. History: Casper was born into a poor family, including his father, mother, and older brother Jasper. Both of his parents worked long shifts at the power plants, burning coal to generate energy for the glowing Capitol. Life was tough, but Casper was always happy to be with the ones he loved. Then, one day, tragedy struck. His father was working at the power plant when one of the generators malfunctioned, and exploded. The factory became a holocaust of flames and everyone inside died. Unfortunately, this was not the end. The fire quickly spread through the District and Casper's tearful mother lead hom and his brother through the streets, filled with people trying to escape the raging inferno. As ash clogged the air, Casper's mother paused to cough, only to be knocked down by fleeing civilians and was trampled. As the crowd cleared, Casper and Jasper rushed to their mother to find her legs broken. As the fire quickly approached, she told Jasper to always protect his brother and to take care of him, and told them both she loved them. The two young boys ran away as the fire reached their immobile mother, who suffered a long and painful death. Jasper refused to have he and his brother go to an orphanage and instead they snuck out of the Distirct fences where they found a stash of hunting gear. They took it all and trained with it to kill animals, eventually becoming very skilled at it. Later they meet Senna Rosewood and Pepper, WH helped them by teaching them how to set snares and identify plants. The four all became good friends and spent many hours in the woods. When Casper was reaped alongside Senna he was dumbstruck. (If Jasper is also in the Games: But even more shocked when Jasper volunteered for him, and Pepper was then reaped, complicating things even further. Token: The blue scarf pictured in his Lunaii, it's the only possession he has from his father. Height: 5'7 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:District 6